


Brother Mine

by Moltenpurple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moltenpurple/pseuds/Moltenpurple
Summary: Thor and Loki are clearly meant to be together but there might be some bumps along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever foray into fanfic. Be kind!

Thor was luxuriating in the bath, relaxed against the side as he let the hot water cleanse the sweat and dirt of battle from his skin. His long golden hair hung loose around him as he soaked, his aching, muscular body hidden beneath the deep waters and swirling steam.

Loki slipped quietly into the room, not wanting to disturb the thunder god's bath just yet. A sly smile played at his lips as he surveyed the bathing room; the richly tiled walls and floor were in tones of soft gold and the submerged pool itself took up a third of the floor, easily as large as a double bed. Perfect.

Loki strolled towards the pool until he was stood next to the prince's head and then bent down to unlace his boots. Sighing, he sat down and slid his feet into the water, leaning back on to his hands with an air of relaxed contentment. Thor started at the sudden intrusion but smiled when he saw who had joined him.

"Well met, brother." Thor began, "What brings you to my chambers this evening?"

"Thor," Loki teased, "you know we're not really brothers. The Allfather does love his little jests. As for my presence, well I rather thought you might like some company after all of that... hard work." He smiled coyly and produced a flagon of mead, pouring a generous measure into a horn. Thor took the proffered drink and swallowed deeply, draining it in one. He smiled up at Loki, feeling the warmth spread through him.

Loki stood, pulling his loose tunic over his head. He might not have Thor's rippling physique but he knew his slim, toned body looked good in the steamy air. Thor looked confused.

"Loki? What are you doing?"

"The water looks so inviting, I thought I might join you for a time," Loki grinned.

"I suppose. We haven't bathed together since we were children though, why now?"

Loki gave a secretive smile and turned to remove his hose. He made sure to give the prince a good view of his pert buttocks as he bent forwards before turning and lowering himself into the water. He let his lithe torso slide across Thor's bulging bicep as he did so and felt a gratifying tension in the muscle as he brushed it. 

Although there was room for several people in the pool, Loki made sure to stay close to his adoptive brother. Slowly, he turned his body so that he was in Thor's eye line. Smiling, he lifted his arms and untied his hair, letting the thick black locks fall loose around his shoulders. He leaned forwards, pressing against Thor's muscular chest, reaching past him to pick up a bar of soap from the side.

"Allow me, sire," he whispered into the god's ear and began to gently soap the smooth pectorals before him. Gently easing himself across until he was perched on Thor's lap, Loki ran his soapy fingers further and further down until he could feel the hard abs under the waterline. He raised his eyes and saw that Thor was gazing at him, caution battling against burning desire in his blue eyes.

"Loki, what are you..."

"Ssssh," whispered Loki as he leaned forwards to capture Thor's mouth with his own. He kissed him deeply, swallowing the gasp of surprise that quickly turned to a growl of lust. Loki felt pressure against him as Thor's cock stiffened and he reached down, moaning delightedly as he felt its girth in his hand. 

"Please, my love," he gasped, "I need you. I need to feel your thick cock filling me up and pumping me full of your cum. I can't bear it any longer, I can't. I've got to have you in me."

Thor groaned as his member stiffened even further and he reached around to cup Loki's firm arse. His fingers dug into the pale flesh, pulling the cheeks apart and delving towards the sensitive hole. Firmly, he pressed his finger into the tight hole and began to slowly fuck the man writhing in his lap. He felt the tip of his huge cock begin to ooze precum and his breathing become ragged. 

Finally, he could take it no longer and with a bellow he lifted Loki up out of the water, throwing him over the edge of the bathing pool so that he was bent forwards with his quivering arse raised invitingly. Loki moaned and gasped as Thor ploughed into him, stretching his tight little hole wide and making him squirm and rock back, begging for more. Thor reached forwards and grasped a handful of his lover's hair, yanking his head back as he snaked his other hand around. Teasingly he stroked his fingers over the taught stomach, feeling the muscles tremble as he inched his hand down the trail of hair that lead to the firm cock of the trickster.

As he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, Thor moaned and leant over, pressing his hard body into Loki's back. He began to stroke up and down rhythmically, in time with the mighty pounding he was giving the smaller man's arse. Harder and harder he fucked Loki, grunting as he watched his slick cock ramming into him over and over.

At last he felt Loki's body tense and the cock in his hand began to spasm as the man panted and groaned through his orgasm. Only then did Thor allow himself to cum, letting out a conqueror's yell of triumph as his seed filled Loki's belly.

"Did you like that, magician? Do you enjoy being fucked like a maiden and feeling my cock inside you?" 

Still panting, Loki eased himself forwards until his tight muscles released the enormous merger with a satisfying, wet sound. He turned, grinning, and let himself slip back into the warm water. He laid his head on Thor's heaving chest and began to run his fingers in gentle spirals around the tense nipples.

"I wasn't sure that you would go through with it, truth be told. You've always enjoyed being Odin's favourite son a little too much and I doubt he'd be pleased to learn you've been hammering at me instead of the lovely Sif." 

Thor blushed and tried to move away but Loki wrapped his arms around his waist and held him steady. He could feel Thor tensed under his hands, debating whether to use his superior strength to simply pull away but after a while the thunder god relaxed again and Loki smiled.

He thought back to all of the times he had watched Thor secretly over the years, using the palace's hidden pathways and just a hint of magic to go unnoticed. He had watched Thor jerking himself off in this very bath countless times, longing to join him but held back by a nagging fear of being mocked, rejected and scorned. Oh but how he had licked his lips and felt his stomach flutter at the sight of that massive cock and the prince's glorious body. Often he had had to steal away part way through watching lest Thor hear him cumming furiously when the anticipation grew too much. He had all but given up hope of ever being able to feel it for himself until one day he has caught Thor watching one of the warriors strip out of his armour and seen the tell tale bulge in his hose that gave away his secret.

Loki smiled a secretive smile and said innocently, "the time just felt right, love. I didn't want to resist any longer and finding you alone and naked was too good an opportunity to waste."

Thor looked disbelieving but then Loki ran a finger up the length of his shaft and he forgot everything as it twitched back to life. He chuckled wryly.

"Gods but you are insatiable, or simply trying to distract me. I'm not sure your arse would stand another fucking such as that but let us see if your tongue is good for more than just telling pretty lies, Loki."

With that he heaved his dripping body onto the side of the pool, sitting with his legs dangling into the water so that his rock hard dick was level with Loki's face. Loki smiled up at him and, keeping his eyes locked on Thor's, bent forwards and gently swirled his tongue over the mammoth head. As Thor groaned his approval Loki began to work his way down the shaft, teasing and tasting as he felt himself stiffen again in the water. He opened his lips wide and began to suck greedily at the huge cock, lifting a hand to massage the prince's heavy balls as he did so. Hearing a moan as his fingers grazed the sensitive skin underneath, Loki switched his attentions there, his deft fingers quickly finding the right spot to set the huge man shaking and groaning.

Thor shifted his weight, tilting back to allow access to his tight, eager hole. Needing no further invitation, Loki ran a finger over his lover's oozing slit, making it slick with precum and eliciting a grunt of frustration as he released the straining cock from his mouth. Biting his lower lip seductively he began to rub the moist fingertip around Thor's waiting arse hole, pressing gently as he licked and sucked on the soft skin of the god's scrotum. 

Thor began to pant as he felt the gentle, questing digit. "Oh fuck... Oh fuck please. I want you to, I want it so much. Oh please..."

Loki slipped his finger slowly into Thor's tight arse. He felt the muscles tense around him and then relax as he took the waiting cock back into his hungry mouth and started to finger-fuck him rhythmically. Growling deep in his throat he tried to take all of the glorious dick into his mouth but only made it halfway down before reaching his limit. Frustrated, he increased the pace of his fucking, making Thor buck and writhe gratifyingly under the pressure. 

The twinned pleasures quickly pushed Thor to his limit and he grabbed desperately at Loki's hair to hold him in place as he climaxed, pumping his hot, thick cum into the eager mouth. 

Surfacing, Loki wiped the back of his hand over his mouth insolently and grinned. "I think that answered the question rather well, don't you?" he purred, trailing a hand up the firm abs. 

"The... Question..?" Thor gasped as he lifted Loki out of the water and drew him close. 

"You know, the one about my tongue and what it could be useful for. You certainly seemed to enjoy that particular talent of mine," Loki crooned softly against his prince's heaving chest.

"So, lover, what do we do now? We can hardly carry on like this in public," Thor murmured as he stroked the raven hair, "it would not be thought seemly for Thor Odinson to be fucking a male, even one so beautiful as you."

Loki gave a half smile, "I suppose not. Leave the logistics to me. For now I suggest you fetch me that bottle of oil and let me demonstrate another of my skills..."


	2. To bed, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking around can be fun

Thor smiled to himself as he paced the floor of his apartments, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his love. It had been several weeks since Loki had surprised him in his bath and begun something wonderful for both of them; he still hadn't recovered from the shock of discovering that the lithe young god felt as he did, so passionately and so freely.

Since their first intimacies in the bathing room they had tried to behave as if nothing had changed, spending no more or less time in one another's company than before. The hardest part, Thor found, was controlling his gaze. Whereas before he had looked at Loki to share a joke with him or to communicate with him in battle, now he found that he wanted to look almost constantly. He wanted to marvel at the way the sunlight reflected in Loki's raven hair; he wanted to gaze into those deep green eyes; most of all he wanted to admire the way Loki's tight clothing hugged his supple body and highlighted the toned muscles of his legs and buttocks.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Thor glanced around the room again. In order to keep their liasons a secret from the rest of the palace Loki had taken to appearing unannounced in his chambers using, Thor suspected, a combination of secret passageways and sorcery. He had promised to visit this afternoon when nobody was around and now the sun was beginning to set, casting a golden light about the chamber.

Loki stepped, smiling, from a shadow and paused to look his lover over. His eyes drank in the heavily muscled body of his paramour and he moved forwards into a warm embrace.

Thor kissed him deeply, winding his fingers into Loki's hair. Their kisses were always fiery and this was no exception, with Thor holding him tight and drawing him in. There was, however, a desperation in the kiss that was unusual. Something about the way that Thor bit at Loki's lower lip and his ragged breathing made the latter gasp and melt against him.

"There now, love, didn't I say I would come? I know it's late. I had to be sure... "

"Tell me later, tell me everything later. Right now I want you... And I mean to have you."

With that Thor scooped Loki up in his powerful arms and carried him to the bed. They fell together onto the soft mattress with Thor's body pressing down hard on him, making him moan expectantly. Deftly, he drew Thor's tunic over his head and cast it aside before thrusting his hands into the back of his leggings to clasp his firm arse tightly, his fingers biting into the tanned flesh. 

Breaking their kiss, Thor gave him a mischievous smile and pulled off the light, green tunic which Loki had selected specially, discarding it carelessly. The thunder god started kissing the soft skin of his throat before moving down to his chest, pausing to bite playfully at a nipple, and then carrying on down over his toned stomach. When he reached the top of Loki's waistband he lifted his head a fraction before planting a kiss on the rapidly stiffening bulge in fabric. 

"I hate these things, they're always in the way," he protested. "I am... Unused to things coming between me and what I want."

Loki gave a crooked smile, "and what is it that you desire, my love?"

By way of an answer, Thor lifted Loki's hips and quickly tugged the offending garment down until it pooled on the floor. He paused to admire the slim, naked body before him and then began to massage the eager cock. Working his hand up and down it's length he felt the man beneath him tense, arching his back and pushing harder into his palm.

Waiting until Loki was close to the edge was agonising but Thor held back, teasing. When he finally sensed that Loki couldn't take much more he unlaced his own trousers and released his straining cock. Gently he began to press the head against Loki's tight opening, slowly pushing himself inside and feeling the warmth of his lover all the way to the base of his member. He waited a moment to be sure that Loki was prepared and the started to thrust.

"Oh fuck... Oh yes," Loki panted, "harder. Oh fuck, please, harder.... I need it.... Unlike you to be gentle, fuck me like a warrior."

Thor obliged, giving in to the demands of his body and pumping harder and faster into Loki's pert arse. He loved the way his lover writhed and bucked under his muscled body, loved feeling the wiry strength in his limbs as they pulled him closer. He eased Loki's legs over his shoulders so that the backs of his thighs were pressed against his chest and felt his cock reach deeper inside.

The new sensation of how far Thor's massive instrument was pounding into him was too much for Loki. With a shudder he felt himself climax and threw back his head and moaned. His seed erupted between their hot, sweaty bodies, making their stomachs slick with his juices. 

But still Thor did not stop his thrusting, slamming into Loki over and over until his self-control deserted him and he felt himself pump a jet of hot cum deep into Loki's arse. Shuddering and gasping, he pushed forwards until he could feel taught buttocks pressed against his thighs, unwilling to relinquish of the sensation of heat clenched around his cock.

Loki thrashed and moaned on the bed, sure that the huge organ was going to rip him in two. The pain was exquisite and he tried to wrap his legs around Thor in order to prolong the contact. He revelled in their closeness, feeling an unbreakable connection between them and gazing deep into Thor's blue eyes as the latter struggled to regain his breath. 

Gradually Thor withdrew, letting his softening cock slide out and taking a step back so that Loki could lower his legs. He stretched himself out on the bed beside his lover and took him in his arms, enjoying the feeling of the smaller body curled against him. Loki nestled his head between Thor's thick chest muscles and smiled to himself as he listened to the thundering of his heart before falling into a blissful sleep.


	3. Something there that wasn't there before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about Loki is different

Breaking away from the passionate kiss, Thor pushed Loki gently backwards until he was forced to sit on the edge of the huge four-poster bed. Loki grinned impishly and lay back onto the plush velvet, giving Thor easy access to his hard, eager cock, moaning softly as he felt his lover's warm breath over the tender flesh. Thor wasted no time in taking the entire length into his mouth and letting his tongue play over the sensitive areas that he knew so well. It did not take him long to get Loki to the point where he was writhing and bucking his hips, swiftly approaching the moment of his pleasure.

Thor cupped the smaller man's hips with his huge hands to steady him and was surprised to feel not the smooth, taut muscles that he was accustomed to but a definite rounding in the lower part of Loki's stomach. He let his fingers explore this unexpected swelling and found both that it was firm to the touch and that playing with it caused his paramour to become, if possible, even more excited. Delighted with his new discovery, Thor massaged the hard bulge whilst continuing to display his affection for the cock in his mouth. All too soon Loki reached his peak and Thor swallowed greedily as his mouth was filled with thick, salty cum.

Pulling Loki into a tight embrace, Thor allowed his hands to explore the magician's body. He felt the slim, muscular frame he knew and loved but also found new and tantalising areas of softness. Whereas before Loki's body had been toned and firm all over, now the tight buttocks were replaced with soft, yielding flesh and his narrow hips felt fuller and more rounded under his palms. Thor burrowed his face into Loki's neck, nipping gently at the skin with his front teeth before chuckling.

"Careful, love. If you spend too much more time in my bed when you should be in the training yard all of your lovely body will be as soft as a maiden's."

To his horror, Loki pushed him away and burst into noisy sobs.

"F...f...fuck you. You s...stupid oaf. We can't all be great walking slabs of meat, can we!"

Thor was by no means stupid but emotional intelligence was not his strong point. Horrified by the outburst (and more than a little confused) he did the only thing he could think of; he gathered the weeping Loki in his arms and held him close. Stroking the long, raven hair of the trickster he murmured soothingly and tried frantically to puzzle out what he had done to cause this unprecedented flood.

Loki sniffed and reached up a hand to dry his eyes. "I'm sorry, darling. I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I've been so emotionally charged these past few days. It's very unlike me."

++++++++++++ 2 months later ++++++++++++

Loki looked at his reflection critically. The same piercing green eyes as always glared back at him but the face was different to how he remembered it. The high, sharp cheekbones were softening and there was definitely more flesh around his jawline than there had once been. Taking a step back he looked down at the growing fullness of his body. Where he had been spare and hard he was now almost womanly. The biggest change by far was to his midsection. A smooth curve began just below the line of his chest muscles and bulged outwards before cutting back in at his hips. The roundness of his belly was not unpleasant, it was warm and firm to the touch and just enough to fill one of his slim, pale hands. He rubbed at the skin tenderly and felt a familiar stirring below his belt. That was the other new development, his changing body had him in a near constant state of arousal.

Sighing, Loki dragged his thoughts back to practical matters and resumed casting around his chambers for garments. None of his old tunics and robes were sufficient to accommodate his new form and though he had concealed his body from prying eyes with a glamour it was becoming wearisome to have to hide the tightness of his clothes too. Finally, finding what he had a sinking feeling were a pair of Volstaag's old britches and a loose over shirt, he dressed and made his way to the library. 

Loki had been spending a lot of time recently in the library. His Joturn heritage had been of little interest to him but now that he was unable to account for the sudden changes in his physique it seemed prudent to learn more about the frost giants that he was descended from.

++++++++++++ 2 months later ++++++++++++

Loki groaned and heaved himself up from the bed. His body ached and his new girth made it hard for him to rise quickly. The pounding on the door continued until he flung it open, using all of his pent-up frustration to cause it to slam into the wall. Standing without was the golden haired prince of Asgard, leaning his heavily muscled body seductively against the frame and smiling secretively. 

"May I enter, Loki?" he enquired with a grin. "I have some urgent business to discuss with you and it cannot wait."

Laughing, Loki stepped aside to allow Thor to enter the room, glancing quickly up and down the hall before closing the door behind him. He hesitated a moment before turning, wondering what could have made Thor so reckless as to come to his chambers during the day when any passing servant could have seen him before giving in to his curiosity.

In those moments Thor had shucked his clothing and was lying naked on the bed, propped up on one elbow and staring intently at his partner. He could see the strain around Loki's mouth and eyes, holding the glamour now cost him far more effort than it had even just a few weeks ago.

" Let it go, love. Let me see the man I feel in love with as he really is."

"If you're sure..." Loki let the enchantment fade and scrutinised Thor's face for any reaction. His body was now quite soft and his hips were wider but it was little difference to when the changes had first overtaken his body. The major alteration was to his belly. It now extended proudly before him for several inches in a smooth globe and pushed down towards his sex, causing his tunics to ride up and pushing the tops of his hose down in a wide curve. 

"Are you sure that you still want me, looking like this?"

Thor gave an answering growl deep in his throat and reached out to pull Loki towards him. When Loki stepped into his grasp he began feverishly tearing at the clothes which were struggling to contain the rounded form of his lover and threw them haphazardly across the room. As soon add he had achieved his goal he pulled Loki's naked body closer against him and kissed him deeply, exploring the new fleshiness of his lips and running his hands over the willing skin. 

Expertly manoeuvring Loki's body around until he was on all fours, Thor buried his cock deep in the round arse of the magician. Loki cried out as he felt the thick, stiff cock thrusting into him. The force of the pounding was making his round belly bounce slightly, brushing against his hard cock in a way that felt so good it was almost painful. The weight of his stomach was pulling him down towards the bed, making him bow his spine so that his globular arse was pushed upwards invitingly and causing Thor's cock to slam into him at an angle.

Thor reached around to cup the full belly that hung from the lithe body underneath him. The warm roundness filled his massive hand and Loki squirmed appreciatively and he massaged the tight skin. Squeezing and rubbing at the flesh, Thor continued fucking the sweet arse rhythmically until he felt himself approaching the edge. Thrusting his cock hilt-deep inside his lover, he bellowed as he emptied his mammoth balls into the raven-haired god.

Afterwards, as they lay back in each other's arms, Loki stroked his belly pensively.

"I was worrying about... this but maybe I don't need to be. You certainly seem to like it."

Thor's face flushed a deep crimson as he let his eyes roam down Loki's prone body. 

"I confess I... I don't know what came over me. I can't get enough of your body. I love the curve of your new belly and how your skin feels like it's stretching and straining. I want to feel it. Maybe even feel it growing." At that Loki felt Thor's huge member twitch back to life. "I want it to grow bigger, love. Oh god I want it. I want to see you struggling to rise under the weight of it. I want to feel your skin all hot and tight." He shuddered to a halt and pulled Loki closer to him, kissing down his neck sensuously.

Loki laughed mischievously and leaned back against the pillows, folding his arms behind his head and stretching his spine, allowing his belly to push up proudly into the air. When he settled himself back down the rounded orb remained pointing straight upwards from his slim body. It remained perfectly spherical, defying the effects of gravity, and Thor could not take his eyes off of it.

"I'm glad you're pleased, I don't think it's going to be going anywhere any time soon. I've been reading some of those ghastly, racist ramblings about Joturns in the library. Thor... I think I might be... Pregnant."

Thor's eyes popped and reached forwards to caresses the swollen tummy of his lover.

"You are... With child?" he stammered.

"I... Think so. And hungry. I think our baby wants something sweet." Again the mischievous smile played in Loki's lips. "Why don't you go and see what's in the kitchens, I'll lie here and you can feed it to me. We'll watch my belly grow together."


	4. Wake up happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers spend a nice, relaxed morning in bed and make some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like oxygen xxx

The morning sun came through the curtains and caught in Thor's golden hair, making him look like it had been set alight as the crimsons and oranges danced through the strands. Loki smiled to himself as he watched his lover sleep, delighted by how peaceful Thor looked in repose. He rubbed his swollen stomach, feeling the babe within fidgeting and stretching its limbs, before leaning over the bed and gently shaking Thor's shoulder.

Thor awoke slowly, smiling once he saw who it was. His sleepy eyes brightened with lust and he pulled Loki towards him, passionately capturing the full, red lips with his own. His hands were busy exploring his beloved's body, caressing the slim shoulders and then moving downwards. He ran his palms over the muscles of Loki's back and continued down to cup the soft, sensual buttocks that jutted out slightly behind him. Using his new grip as leverage he dragged the smaller man even closer so that his distended belly was pressed against the hard muscles of his abs. The sensation caused a deep groan to escape him and his kiss became almost feverish whilst his hands tugged at the elaborate green robe which kept him from the wonderful body.

Once the garment was removed, necessitating a break in their kiss, he lay back and drank in his partner's appearance. Loki's pale skin was glowing in the early light. He had a slender build, a complete contrast to Thor's own rippling physique which turned him on immensely, and his upper body was toned and hard. What really drew Thor's eyes, though, was the gravid belly that stuck out from Loki's small body. The skin was smooth and hairless and it was breathtakingly beautiful. As large as a Midguardian woman's at full term but still a perfect hemisphere, it was crowned by the belly button which had popped out a few weeks previously and now begged to be licked and sucked on.

Giving in to his urges, Thor began to worship his pregnant lover's glorious belly. He could not express what it was about seeing Loki blossom through his pregnancy that drove him so wild. He loved watching as the mischievous god swelled with his child, loved knowing that his seed was filling his beloved's belly until it was stretched so tight that he struggled to breathe some days. Thor ran his lips over the massive orb and heard a moan from Loki as his mouth passed tantalisingly close to his rapidly stiffening cock.

Loki gasped as he felt Thor's attentions drawing closer to his eager member and let a hand caress his stomach, delighting in the shivers of pleasure that it sent through him. He manouvered his heavy body around until he was lying back on the plump pillows with the muscular god above him, still attentive to his hugely pregnant belly.

"Oh yes... Yes... Oh Thor..." he panted as he finally felt the hot wet mouth he had been craving around his cock. The answering lusty growl vibrated through him and made him squirm, pushing him closer to the inevitable peak of his orgasm. Just as he felt that the crest of the wave was near, Thor stopped abruptly and moved up to kiss his lips. As quickly as one pleasure ended the next began with the head of Thor's thick cock pressing on his tight entrance and easing into him. Loki clutched at the bedding as the massive organ stretched his hole wide and he felt Thor begin to thrust until it was deep inside him. Moaning aloud, he angled his hips so that the thrusts were against his sweet spot and tried to reach around his enormous belly to stroke his own desperate shaft.

When he heard the grunt of frustration as Loki's hand could not reach his engorged cock, Thor gave a laugh and then moved to assist his lover. He stroked the length of the leaking cock before him, letting it rub against the underside of Loki's huge tummy because he knew how much that sensation would arouse the younger man. Sure enough, Loki began to buck his hips and moan louder, barely able to hold back from his peak.

"I'm ready, love. Oh gods yes... I'm ready," Thor moaned as he felt the magician begin to tense under him. Loki needed no further encouragement and arched his back as cum spurted over his belly. Feeling the muscles of his lover's arse clenching around his manhood, Thor moaned and thrust deep inside of him as he came. He stayed there, spent, for a minute to allow the last of his seed to pump thickly into Loki. It pleased him to imagine that his cum was filling Loki's already mammoth belly even fuller and fantasize about how large and round it would become.

"Well that was a pleasant awakening, I trust?" Loki panted with an impish grin.

"Very much so. I can hardly think of a better one, truth be told. Do I owe this pleasure to any particular reason? Or were you just in need of a good fucking?"

"I'm always in need of 'a good fucking', as you so eloquently put it, my love," smiled Loki seductively, "but on this occasion I did have another goal in mind as well... I wanted to talk to you."

Thor hoisted himself up the bed slightly so that he was half sat and pulled Loki into a warm embrace with the smaller man's head resting on his chest.

"I had wanted to talk to you also, love. I had been meaning to ask... How... er... how far along are you?" The golden thunder god asked hesitantly.

Loki gave a high, clear laugh. "Of course, you would not know! I am about 6 months gone," he shot Thor a mock-stern look, "with your enormous son!"

"He will be strong, like his father." Thor chuckled. "Truly only 6 months? I would have thought it more. You are so big I thought it must surely be nearly time for US to meet OUR son."

"I didn't think you would object to having me like this a while longer. He needs to grow a little more yet, the children of Asgard are large, as are the children of Jötunheim." He paused to give the mound of his stomach an affectionate stroke. "He will be the first, you realise. I truly have no idea what a blending of our two peoples will be like. But if I am to keep him a secret from the Allfather then we will need to think about moving. An extended stay on Midgard would reduce the strain of trying to hide my... condition from the eyes of the Aesir and give us more time together before the birth."

"I will begin making preparations for our journey today. More time alone, away from prying eyes, would do me good. Though we will have to inform Heimdall of our good news, he might feel honour-bound to tell the Allfather if he saw. If I talk to him first perhaps he will allow us to keep it to ourselves, as we are breaking no laws nor risking the safety of Asgard."

Loki nestled closer, feeling their child begin to stir within him. "You can begin later. For now, let us just enjoy the morning in bed."


	5. Home, sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have a lovely house and now all they have to do is wait.

Loki stretched out on the sofa, balancing the box of chocolates on his swollen belly and lazily turning the pages of his book with his other hand. Since he and his lover had moved into the small house they shared on Midgard he had been free to relax, freed from the strain of holding a magical glamour to disguise his figure at all times. The extra energy was welcome as his time drew nearer, the babe was large and left him feeling heavy and lethargic much of the time. He was now in his eighth month and his prediction about the size of their child was proving truer by the day, a Midguardian woman with a belly this large would have been assumed to be carrying triplets at the very least. It was only the wiry musculature from his training that meant he was still able to move around with relative ease although he found more and more that he had to reposition himself frequently to ease the pressure on his lungs and bladder when sitting or lying down.

A crash alerted him to Thor's return as the large man flung open the front door and heaved a fistfull of plastic bags onto the table. Thor was almost incapable of being quiet and as soon as he had closed the door his booming voice was filling their small house as he sang happily to himself whilst unpacking the bags.

"I loved a maid as fair as summer, with honey in her hair..."

Loki laughed, placing the book carefully on the floor before beginning the long process of sitting up.

"You had best be careful, love. Maids are apt to become quite feisty when they discover a man has a pregnant lover already," he smiled as Thor rushed over to help him up.

Thor took one of his hands and placed another tenderly behind his back, supporting him as he rose before lifting him to his feet. It took Loki a moment to find his balance, even with Thor's muscular frame to steady him, and he winced as the weight of his belly put pressure on his lower back. Once he was sure of his feet he wrapped his arms around Thor's thick waist and leaned heavily against him. Two fingers gently tilted his chin so that Thor could place a delicate kiss on his lips and a massive hand caressed his stomach, fingers spread wide but still unable to cover the expanse.

"What would I want a maid for, when I have such beauty waiting for me at home?" Thor breathed as he stroked the tight skin of Loki's belly. It seemed to Thor that even after only a few hours away his beloved had become even rounder and he was anxious to explore the changes in more depth.

"I have often heard that the hippopotamus is a very beautiful animal," Loki agreed with a teasing grin, "but I did not know your tastes were that way inclined, my love."

Thor gave a throaty laugh and bent to kiss the top of Loki's stomach. "I could never find you anything but, ravishing. Feeling how your body changes is... I love this shape more than you will ever know. I adore how carrying my son has affected your body." As he spoke he peppered Loki's belly with soft kisses, punctuation his words with them. "If you will have me, Loki Laufeyson, then I will spend the rest of my days showing you that."

Lono hummed appreciatively and stroked Thor's long, golden hair. "As you wish, beloved. But right now I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you wanting... carrying your son is putting enormous pressure on my bladder."

Thor stood and watched Loki leave the room, admiring the way pregnancy had caused him to walk with a pronounced waddle. He then turned and busied himself with the bags, unpacking his shopping into the cupboards of the small kitchen. By the time Loki returned he was finished and he turned to ask what his partner wanted for dinner. To his surprise Loki was leaning seductively against the door frame and completely naked. He was holding a bottle of oil in one hand which he held out to the surprised thunder god with a wink.

Wordlessly, Thor took the bottle and followed the trickster into their bedroom. He helped Loki to settle himself on the bed, fussing with pillows to ensure his lover's fertile body was properly supported and making sure he was comfortable. Once satisfied, Thor uncorked the oil and poured a little into his palm to allow it to warm slightly. Biting his lower lip he tilted his hand over the peak of Loki's belly and watched as the oil dripped onto the creamy skin. Excruciatingly slowly he began to trace patterns with the liquid all over the mountain of belly, leaving a shiny trail behind his finger tip which glistened in the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the window.

Loki was leaning back and his breathing was slow and deep, luxuriating in the smooth sensation of the oil on his overstretched skin. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as his beloved began to make small circles with his palms and spread the warm oil further around his gravid belly. The massage felt wonderful and he could feel the child stretching and wriggling as it relaxed into sleep at the attention. Feeling his father's touch always soothed the normally restless babe and these moments of peace were becoming very precious to Loki. 

The warm hands were circling around his stomach and rubbing across the sensitive underside now, easing the skin and causing him to melt back even further into the pillows. The rough calluses from years of martial training contrasted wonderfully with the silky oil and Loki squirmed appreciatively as the golden haired prince stroked his belly. Hot lips met his own and he was kissed tenderly. Gradually the kiss deepened and he felt Thor's eager tongue run along his lower lip, causing him to open his mouth a little into the kiss.

Slim white arms snaked around Thor's neck and pulled him closer as Loki nipped at his lower lip, eliciting a gentle moan and forcing him to twist his body until it was fitted along the length of Loki's. Thor could feel himself becoming aroused and inwardly cursed these uncomfortable Midguardian garments, the blue denim trousers were tight on his crotch and he wished fervently for the soft leather of Asgard. As if responding to his thoughts an invisible hand seemed to pull at the zip on his jeans, freeing his straining member before deftly snapping the button undone and forcing the clothing down over his hips. He laughed at the impatient display of magic and positioned himself between Loki's soft thighs, his aching cock pressed insistently against the underside of his lover's huge belly.

With his movement limited by his pregnancy there was little that Loki could do except arch his body against the muscled form of Thor and wait eagerly for the coming pleasure. Their lovemaking had become slower and more tender of late and Loki found that he enjoyed how much care Thor took to avoid hurting him in his delicate condition. Soon enough he felt an oiled finger massaging his tight entrance and spreading the slippery liquid sensuously around, agonisingly slow at first but increasing in speed until he was practically begging. The gentle finger slipped inside, swiftly followed by another and he moaned as they grazed his sweet spot. He could feel Thor's erection pressing into the taute skin of his stomach, growing harder as the anticipation built and his own gasps of pleasure became more frequent.

Carefully, aware of how sensitive pregnancy had made Loki's body, Thor manouvered himself lower until the thick head of his cock was positioned against the waiting arse hole. He withdrew the two fingers that he had been fucking his paramour with, causing Loki to squirm and moan disappointedly, before guiding himself inside. Once he could feel his cock hilt-deep inside his lover he paused for a moment to allow Loki to adjust to the size. Feeling the muscles clenched around his shaft relaxing slightly he pulled out a little and began to rock back and forth, exploring the milk-white flesh of the man writhing and groaning under him with one broad hand.

It didn't take long for Thor to find himself approaching his peak, just seeeing Loki's naked body at the moment aroused him so much that it was all he could do not to erupt immediately. Desperately he tried to prolong the moment but then Loki arched slightly into him and the pale moon of his belly pressed hard into Thor's sculpted abs. He lost himself at that point and shot his seed deep into his partner's insides. He was slick with sweat and could hardly catch his breath from the intensity of his orgasm, propping himself up on his hands to rest for a moment.

"Sorry, love." he gasped, "I tried to wait for you..." He could feel his face flushing slightly, embarrassed at his lack of self control. 

"Shhh... It's alright," Loki crooned as he lifted a finger to Thor's kiss-swollen lips, "you can make it up to me another way."

As if reading the mage's mind, Thor grinned wickedly and began to nuzzle at his neck. When Loki dipped his head back into the pillows the thunderer began to trail kisses across his pale throat and down onto his hairless chest, pausing to tease the slightly puffed nipples with his tongue and give them an affectionate nip. Just below Loki's pecs there was an almost right angled crease where his belly jutted out from his slim frame and Thor spent some time exploring and loving it with his lips before moving on to the dome itself. Here he lingered, worshipping the fertile shape with his lips and tongue. First he kissed around the circumference, stopping to roll the belly button which sat like a cherry on the top with his tongue, before beginning to trace slow, sensual patterns with his tongue. The surface was as tight as the skin of a drum and hot to the touch, the stretching and the amorous attention generating a great deal of heat. Finally Thor dropped light kisses along the length of the dark line which ran from Loki's navel down to his sex, following it like a dying man following a trail to water. 

At the end of the line of kisses Loki's manhood stood proudly to attention, the slit oozing precum from the attentions the rest of his body had been enjoying. Lifting his eyes to the magician's, Thor swirled his tongue around the head and was gratified by the sight of his lover's eyes rolling back into his head and a soft gasp of pleasure. He raked his nails along the inside of one creamy thigh and wrapped his lips around the straining cock, letting the wet heat of his mouth envelop it completely. Agonisingly slowly he began to move his head up and down and felt the top of his golden head brushing the sensitive underside of Loki's belly. With the eager prick deep in his throat Thor could no longer see his paramour's face over the orb of his stomach but the moans of ecstasy told him what he needed to know. He hummed appreciatively, sending tremors through the heaving body and sucked harder, giving in to the desire to pleasure the man he loved.

Soon the built up pressure of the belly worship, fucking and cock sucking were too much for Loki and he keened loudly as he came, spurting thickly into Thor's mouth. He was vaguely aware, through his haze of pleasure, of Thor sitting up and taking him in his arms before he fell asleep cradled against his lover's chest.


	6. At last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is finally over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my first literary expedition, I'd really love to hear thoughts.

Thor stretched out in the bed, luxuriating in the warmth of the mid-morning sun as he eased the heaviness of sleep from his limbs. It took him a long moment to realise that he could stretch out and so must be alone in the bed. The thought jolted him to full wakefulness and he threw back the covers to go in search of his beloved, whose absence made him anxious at the moment.

He eventually found Loki after searching fruitlessly upstairs for a time. The magi was in their kitchen, his back pressed against the wall as he held himself in a deep squat, knees trembling from the effort. Loki was now in his ninth month of pregnancy and the sight was somewhat comical, though Thor knew better than to laugh aloud. The great mound of his belly had been almost spherical until a few days ago when the babe had dropped, settling its head into Loki's pelvis and shifting the shape of his stomach to a smooth teardrop. The bottom of the teardrop now hung between the smaller man's thighs, practically resting on the floor as he sank lower down until he was almost sat on his heels. Thor paused to admire the strength of will which kept Loki upright at that moment, his pregnancy was a dead weight and only sheer determination kept him from sitting heavily on the floor. Starting, Thor hurried over and graced the panting, sweating man to his feet.

"Have you dropped something, darling?" he enquired, "You know that you had only to shout and I would have come."

Loki, still slightly out of breath, laughed. "No, I dropped nothing. But I am getting very anxious to get your brute offspring out of me... He's clearly inherited your approach to problem solving and intends to batter his way to freedom."

Thor sighed. He knew that Loki was losing patience with his ungainly shape and wanted to birth the child and have done with it. Since the babe had dropped they had both been waiting expectantly for the moment to arrive but thus far nothing had happened. They had tried to jump start the process several times; Loki had consumed huge quantities of heavily spiced meats and vegetables (something which the Midguardians called curry) and had walked what felt like miles around the small house. They had even spent a (to Thor's mind) very enjoyable afternoon attempting to start his labour through sex and stimulating Loki's nipples, which were tender and puffy and to Thor's delight had given a sweet, creamy milk when sucked. Thus far they had had no success, squatting must have been Loki's latest idea to try to force their reluctant son to make his appearance.

Whilst Thor stood musing, Loki huffed and began the slow waddle to the bathroom, anxious to relieve himself before taking up his now customary position on the sofa. Once finished he made his way back and lowered himself into the soft embrace of the cushions, allowing his belly to push his knees apart and rest between them. He beckoned to Thor and smiled as the god bent his golden head to kiss his lips lovingly before sitting cross legged on the floor next to his feet. He rubbed a hand idly over his huge stomach, smoothing the over-tight shirt he wore and feeling the cramped infant inside him.

They spent the rest of the day settled like this, taking it in turns to croon nonsense, loving words to his belly and discussing names. Loki was adamant that their child must be acknowledged as Thor's son; he wanted his baby to grow up with the proud name of Thorson as the favoured grandson of the Allfather, not as the bastard son of the god of lies. They eventually settled upon the name Magni, strong, because of the force with which he pummled Loki, and resolved that he would be known as Thor's child by a Midguardian woman. It broke the magician's heart to contemplate being only an uncle to the baby he had carried inside him for all of these months but he could see no other way.

Noticing his lover's downcast expression Thor leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the palm of his hand. He considered speaking but decided that more words could only make matters worse and so rose silently to guide his partner to bed.

When he woke Loki was surprised to find that it was still dark, the room lit only by the pale moon through the curtains. He puzzled for a moment at his alertness but then a sharp pain squeezed his middle and he realised. Shaking Thor roughly by the shoulder, he used his wiry arms to push himself to a sitting position until a sudden lessening of the pressure inside him released a gush of fluids which soaked his thighs. Another contraction overtook him then and he moaned, startling Thor awake in an instant. Slow though he might be on occasion, it did not take the thunder god long to piece together what was happening and he lept from the bed, calling over one shoulder that he was going for towels and rushing from the room.

Loki began to answer but a spiked wave of pain stole the words from his lips. He gasped and groaned whilst trying to roll himself over to his hands and knees, obeying the primitive drive to get ready for the birth. He could feel the pressure inside his passage as the child's head made its slow way down to the opening. Another pain hit and he felt a belt of muscle tighten around his gravid belly, squeezing the baby from him. As Thor returned with towels and hot water he gave himself over to his instincts and began to push, teeth grinding together and fingers fisted into the sheets. The process was agonising and he could feel the babe moving barely at all as he strained.

Over the next few hours the contractions came and went, making Loki scream and cry out when they wracked his body. Thor held his hand and whispered encouragement but gradually fell silent as Loki's replies became sharp retorts which stuck into him like barbs. Finally Loki threw back his head, raven hair plastered to it with sweat, and howled that he could feel burning and was like to die. Excitedly, Thor tore his eyes away from the red face of his paramour and peered between his legs, whooping when he saw the top of a golden head appearing.

Loki was sobbing now, insisting that he could do no more and needed to rest. Thor took his hand again and moved to cradle his head.

"You can do it, love. It won't be long now and then you can meet our son... Our Magni." he soothed, "Just push for me... Not long now..."

Loki screeched like a wounded animal and dug his nails into Thor's palms, bearing down with all his might on the head that was crowning in his opening. His knees lifted and he half curled his body into them, brought almost upright by the effort of his pushing. Finally, with a last howl of determination, the head was born and Loki collapsed back onto the pillows, exhausted.

The pain allowed him only a moment's rest before returning, urging him to finish the task and birth the child's body as well. It took only a few moments and then there was a wet sound as the babe came free, accompanied by a rush of fluids.

A lusty cry greeted Thor and he went to pick up his newborn son, cradling him gently in one massive hand as he used a soft towel to clean the fragile, pink body. Once he was satisfied that the remnants of birthing were removed, Thor laid the infant tenderly on Loki's chest where he immediately began to search for a nipple. 

Once the child was safely settled to his feeding and Loki comfortably supported by bedding, Thor busied himself cleaning up as best he could before sitting back on the bed and kissing his beloved deeply. He gazed at the pair of them with naked adoration and felt a deep sense of fulfilment, a certainty which he had never realised that he lacked before now.

Thor's reverie was sharply interrupted after what could have been hours or mere minutes by the harsh clang of the doorbell. He slid gently out from behind the now sleeping Loki, kissed his baby son softly on the head and made his way downstairs. As he descended he realised that he was tired to the bone and it was an effort to even place one foot before the other. Finally reaching the door he slipped the bolt free and opened it cautiously, peering out at the figure on the step. When his exhausted brain eventually caught up with what his eyes were seeing he gaped.

"Close your mouth, silly boy." Breezed Frigga; the wife of Odin, the Allmother, queen of Asgard and Thor's mother. "I've come to meet my grandson."


End file.
